Your Daily Dose of Olicity
by Write-To-You
Summary: I may not watch the Arrow, but my 6th romantic based sense knows a DTB (Destined To Be) pairing when I see one. So I wrote these and fell in love with OLICITY!
1. Storms

**Author's Note: As you would know if you read my page or my summary, I don't watch the Arrow. So I** **apologize** **if any facts are wrong. But I LOVE OLICITY SO MUCH IT MAKES ME WANNA SCREAM!**

 **Disclaimer: Arrow is not mine. Most really smartly put together things** **aren't** **.**

CHAPTER 1: Storms

Oliver Queen was afraid of one thing. Storms. He realized how stupid it was: He fought evil immortals, seen the woman he loved kidnapped (alright, I lied, he was terrified of that, too), and had even been shot too many times to count. But storms always got him.

They reminded him of the island, how the thunder would roll and crash, and the lighting would strike trees so close to him he could smell the sizzle of electricity; feel the tingle on his skin. The rain would pour down, drenching his chance at firewood and a warm night.

There was a terrible storm system that was going to hit Starling City that night. Felicity was going to out of town (he had asked her if she wanted to come over that evening, and that's when he found out), and no way would Oliver want John (as great as he was) to see him scared of a storm.

So he sat in front of his fake fireplace in his mansion, trying to ignore the howling wind and rain pounding on the roof. He had a bowl of popcorn, and a movie playing, and he tried to convince himself that he was perfectly fine, that he had gotten over his fears, that this wasn't a problem at all.

The doorbell rang and Oliver jumped, instinctively reaching for his bow and arrows even though he knew that he didn't have them. Then he shook himself. For goodness sakes, it was the _doorbell_. In this weather. At this time.

Oliver got up anyway, treading lightly in his socks to look carefully out the front door. He opened it in a hurry when he saw who it was. " _Felicity_? What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad to see you too." She responded, beaming her Felicity grin at him. "Now could I please come in, because the air is really cold and wet outside. Well, the rain's wet, the air's cold. I suppose the rain's cold, too. And, I came because you sounded like you wanted company this afternoon when we talked. But if you don't want me here, or if you made plans or-"

"Fel-i-ci-ty." Oliver groaned, stopping her mid ramble. Then the thunder started, and he winced. "Come on in. I thought you said you had family stuff."

Felicity walked straight in, throwing her wet coat carelessly on the floor and slipping off her boots. Oliver hid his smile when he bent to pick it up. "Well, I was going to go see my parents, but they told me they didn't want me to come because the weather's too bad. We rescheduled." She glanced around. "Ooh, whatcha watching?"

Oliver led her into his bathroom. "Do you want to dry off some? I have some extra clothes of yours that you had given me in case of emergency."

"Oh, that would be great, thanks, Oliver. I'm _soaked._ " Felicity smiled, and he went to get the clothes. She closed the bathroom door, and Oliver heard her humming to herself while she changed.

Oliver walked into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs and preparing some tea. Another boom of thunder and he dropped one of the mugs. Only his lightning quick reflexes kept it from shattering all over the floor.

Breathing more heavily now, Oliver leaned against the counter top. After he had regained control of himself, he filled the tea pot with water and set it on the stove. Another, longer rumble and he started shaking.

"Oliver? Are you ok? Because you look like you're going to pass out." Felicity's voice came floating in from the hallway, and then she entered into the kitchen. Moving quietly, she approached him and rubbed his back. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Oliver."

"I'm afraid of storms." He murmured.

Felicity nodded in understanding, slipping an arm around his waist. "That's ok. It's ok to be afraid of something. You, especially, deserve the luxury."

Oliver smiled, wondering not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, what he had done to deserve such an amazing woman. "Thanks, Felicity."

She smiled. "What would you do without me?"

"I honestly don't know." He replied, kissing her forehead. Felicity turned the stove on, bringing the water to a boil. They didn't speak while they waited, and Felicity didn't comment ever time the thunder rolled and Oliver winced, only grabbed his hand and squeezed it tighter.

Tea made, the two of them walked back to Oliver's couch. The movie was still playing, but Oliver started it over, not having really concentrated on it. Felicity snuggled right up to him, and Oliver, instinctively put an arm around her.

Halfway through the movie the storm was right on top of them. It was one of the worst that Starling City had seen in a very long time. The wind howled, and the mansion, as secure as it was, creaked and groaned. Branches and trees could be heard snapping and falling over outside. Rain pounded on the roof, loud and un-ignorable. The thunder growled and grumbled and the windows, though shaded with curtains, lit up over and over again, showing the lighting outside.

Then the power went out. "Aw, darn. I liked that part!" Felicity said, attempting to keep the mood light. Oliver was too busy trying to keep from freaking out to respond.

"Hey, Oliver, it's ok." Felicity curled herself into his lap, and despite his fear, a small smile crossed his features. "The storm isn't going to hurt you. You've got a nice, sturdy mansion, and, um, windows! Thick windows with curtains. And you've got me. I mean, you've got me here. With you. Obviously." She stopped and looked up lovingly at him.

Oliver nodded. Her words helped, but not completely. "I didn't use to be afraid of storms. It started on the island, when there weren't sturdy mansions and thick windows with curtains. And no you." He leaned down and kissed her. "I know I'm safe here, but I keep remember there, the wind and rain and lighting, and I'm terrified."

"Then let's do something else. Get your mind off of it. You get the flashlight." Felicity stood up, grabbed a blanked and all the cushions off the couch. "Got any more pillows?"

Half an hour later they were snuggled up together under a fortress of blankets, pillows and leaning chairs. As the story Felicity was reading to him continued, Oliver realized that he hadn't even noticed when the storm ended.

 **Author's Note: I hope that was satisfactory!** **Review** **, but please don't be offended if I don't r** **eply** **. My system is** **experiencing** **what seems to be a very popular glitch,** **and it makes it difficult to respond.**


	2. Hostage

**Author's** **Note: Here is chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Crazy Hostage Taker is mine** **…** **does that count?**

Felicity couldn't believe this was happening. Oliver, in normal clothes, for once, was lying in a pool of his own blood, a dagger sticking out of his middle section. Mr. Crazy Hostage Taker, as Felicity had started calling him (in her head, of course) was talking on a phone that one of the people tied up with Felicity had given. Or rather, that he had taken. Felicity herself was sitting leaned against the wall, unharmed, but trying desperately to sneak her way to Oliver. He was fading fast, even with his crazy pain endurance.

Where was Diggle? Or Laurel? Or Thea? Or, heck, where were the police? What was taking them so long to come to terms with Mr. Crazy Hostage Taker? Felicity glanced to her left, trying to measure how long it would take her to get to her phone and back to her spot. Could she do it before Mr. Crazy Etc. noticed? If she did, then what? She could call someone, yes, but everyone she would call was either standing outside with the rest of the crowd or already on their way.

Even if they got inside, they wouldn't be able to safely enter the room, at least using the door entrance. It was rigged with a bomb that would go off as soon as the doorknob was turned, injuring, maybe even killing whoever was trying to get in. No, the only logical approach would to go through the window. So where was the rest of team Arrow? Mr. Crazy Etc. was nothing they couldn't handle. Sure, he had a good shot, but they had dealt with worse.

While Felicity waited, she might as well try to take of these bindings. They weren't very well done, just a loose double knot, because Mr. Crazy Hostage Taker had been trying to tie everyone up before they could escape. If she could only slip her wrists through while he was distracted... But it was no use. If only she had remembered to hold her hands that certain way that Oliver had taught her so that she made her wrists bigger while they were being tied.

Nudging the woman next to her, who was crying softly into her knees, Felicity whispered. "Ma'am? Could you try to untie my bonds?" The woman looked terrified that she was being asked to disobey the man with the knives, but she did as she was told. Felicity held out her wrists, twisting at an awkward angle to give the woman more space to work. The woman turned herself around, stealing scared glances at Mr. Crazy Etc., and used her own bound hands to untie Felicity's. It was hard; she wasn't able to see what she was doing, but she managed, and soon, Felicity was free.

Felicity, in turn, untied the woman and the man on her other side. As Mr. Crazy Hostage Taker got more and more agitated on the phone, the line of hostages became free. Oliver was still bleeding out on the floor, however, his crisp white suit shirt soaked dark red, and a pool slowly spreading around him. Felicity felt slightly sick looking at the grey pallor of his face, how weakly his hands were trying to stop the blood flow.

Felicity glanced discreetly at Mr. Crazy Etc. again, before chancing a tiny inch towards Oliver. As if on cue, the middle-aged man put down his phone. "NO MOVING!" He bellowed, and Felicity shrank back, terrified.

Mr. Crazy Etc. stalked over to Oliver and nudged him with his foot. Oliver moaned. "Don't touch him." Felicity growled, surprised by her own fierceness.

He looked up, staring at her with mild surprise, and took another knife out of a sheath at his belt. Felicity figured that he was going to kill her anyway, so she stood up, and walked carefully to Oliver. Mr. Crazy Hostage Taker watched her.

"Go ahead. Kill me. But leave. Him. Alone." Felicity dropped to her knees beside Oliver, keeping her eyes on the man with the knife, and pressed her hands carefully around the dagger's enter point. She knew that if the knife got taken out, the blood would flow uncontrollably, and Oliver would have to be at the hospital _immediately._ They didn't have that luxury, obviously.

Mr. Crazy Etc. approached Felicity. "I suppose another death would move the police a bit faster, yes?" He raised his knife.

That's when team Arrow decided to turn up.

Oliver had lost a lot of blood, but he would be fine, the doctors said. He had lost consciousness when they medics had tried to move him onto a stretcher, and he still hadn't woken up. Felicity was dozing in a chair when he finally stirred.

"Oliver?" She leaned over him grasping his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Considerably better." Oliver admitted, moving to sit up.

Felicity stopped him. "Rest. You're going to be sore for awhile."

"You were pretty brave back there." Oliver grinned weakly at her, and Felicity's heart did a little pitter patter in her chest.

"Anything for you." She responded, smiling. "And anyway, he was starting to annoy me at how bad he was a taking hostages. We were all able to untie each other, and he didn't even notice!"

Oliver laughed, winced, but kept laughed. Felicity leaned down and kissed him. "Rest." She repeated. "John and Laurel and Thea will take care of anything the police can't. You just worry about getting that strength back."

"When did you get so wonderful?" Oliver mumbled, eyes sliding closed.

"I think I've always been wonderful. It's just now that you're noticing it." Felicity teased.

"No. I always noticed it." Oliver didn't sound very aware of what he was saying anymore."

" _Sleep_." He did.


	3. Swimming

**Author's Note: This is my last one so far. If anyone has ANY IDEAS AT ALL, please PM me. Or if you're a guest, write them in the comments section.**

 **Disclaimer: If it was mine, it would probably not be as good. But they would have never broken up.**

"You can't swim."

"Well, excuse me, mister I-survived-on-an-island-for-5-years-with-only-my-wits-and-a-bow-and-arrow." Felicity straightened her glassed and resisted the urge to stomp her foot in frustration and slight embarrassment. "I tried when I was younger, but I could never do it."

Oliver's lips still twitched annoyingly. Not that she was looking at his lips. It wasn't like she looked at his lips all the time. Not that they weren't perfectly good lips. Oh, great. Now she was rambling in her head, too.

Oliver was talking now. "I'm going to have to teach you."

"Yeah- wait, _what_?" Felicity gaped at him. "No no no no. I've got 2 and a half decades without knowing how to swim, and I am perfectly fine with it staying that way."

"Oh, come on! It will be fun." Felicity raised her eyebrow at him. He gave her puppy dog eyes. She melted.

" _Fine_." She finally relented. "But only if we have absolutely _nothing else_ going on. Because we are pretty busy right now."

It turned out that it was two weeks later that they finally got a break from both their jobs. It was perfect, however, blue sky, bright, hot sun, barely a breeze. Even Felicity had to admit that if their was ever going to be a time to swim, it would be then.

Felicity was wearing a one piece, blue striped, white bathing suit. Oliver was wearing dark green shorts, and had just taken off his button down shirt. Great. Now she wasn't going to be able to concentrate.

He pulled her into the dark azure water and she winced at the cold on her ankles. Oliver grinned as they waded farther. He had taken her to a lake, no waves, no rocks, just in case something went wrong. Call him paranoid, but it seemed things _always_ went wrong when he was involved, even the simple act of teaching someone how to swim.

Felicity gasped in surprise as Oliver dove into the water suddenly, coming up and shaking his wet hair away from his face. She frowned at him. "Are all males born with the natural sense to shake the water out of their hair when they swim? Because it seems like all guys do it."

Oliver merely smiled. "Come on it a little deeper, and I can start to teach you."

"Nah uh. I am not going in past my waist without going under all the way. Talk about slow torture."

Oliver got an evil look in his eyes. He approached her slowly, like a cat after a bird, and reached his hands up to lay them on her sides. "Oliver!" Felicity squeaked, skin burning where he was touching her. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly he started tickling her. Felicity shrieked and batted at his hands, but he was relentless. Then he turned and waded deeper. Felicity raced as quickly as she could through the water, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine.

When Oliver let her catch him she realized she was now chest deep in the water, though Oliver was only up about at the bottom of his rib cage. He smirked. "I got you in."

"You did that on purpose!" Felicity gaped, shocked that the man she thought she knew so well double crossed her. "How _dare_ you!"

Oliver shrugged. "Now, let's get started." He turned her so that they were both facing away from the shore instead of at each other. "So, what you are going to do is simply float on your stomach. This is one reason that I picked salt water; it's going to be easier while you start off."

Felicity nodded resolutely, and did a bellyflop into the water. She started sinking immediately, but Oliver's hands came to rest around her waist and held her upright, so she was almost laying on top of the surface. "Now." Oliver spoke calmly in her each, breath tickling her hair. "Reach one arm out in front of you, and try to, almost, _pull_ the water back towards yourself."

Felicity reached out as far as she could and yanked it back. Oliver chucked. "Good, but you actually have to try touching the water." Blushing, Felicity tried again, ripping her arm though the water and to her side.

"Great!" Oliver said, and Felicity could almost see his proud smile. Even if she didn't learn to swim, the smile would be worth it. "Now, kick." Felicity _did_ know how to do this, and she started frantically kicking her feet, creating a huge amount of splash.

Oliver winced back from the spray, and his hands, which had been so steady on her waist a moment before, slipped off. She sank into the water, soaking her hair and shoulders and panicked. Yes she could touch but right now she couldn't figure out which way was up or down and she was thrashing around so much-

Memories invaded her senses. In the ocean with her mother; wave after wave crashing over her head; how the life guard was nearly too late; her sobbing mother; never going swimming again...

Then she broke the surface, Oliver yanking her out of the water and picking her up in his strong arms. She gasped for a moment, then went limp with relief. "Hey, it's ok, I got you." Oliver soothed. "What happened back there? You were fine until I let you go, and then you... I don't know, spasmed out."

"I- I never told you why I hadn't learned to swim." He looked confused, so Felicity continued quietly. "When I was younger, like, 5 or 6, my mom took me swimming in the ocean. I had my float things on, you know, the ones that little kids wear before they know how to swim?" He nodded. "But there was a hole in them, and they, well, they didn't work. My heart stopped for, like, 20 seconds. I never got in the water past my knees again."

Oliver was quiet for awhile. "I'm sorry." He said finally.

"What?"

"I forced you into this. I didn't let you explain, I just jumped to the conclusion that you just hadn't bothered to learn. I made you come."

"Oliver, I-" Felicity stopped, and offered him a smile. "I didn't tell you. And, anyway, I wanted to come today. When I went under, I guess I just got scared."

"Do you want to try again?" Oliver asked hesitantly. "I promise you, I wont let go this time."

Felicity nodded, and soon she was padding herself around Oliver's hands never leaving her waist.

They stayed out for awhile before coming back to the beach. Felicity was very triumphant, and Oliver had his "proud face", which really was her favorite face of his. She stopped him before getting into the car. "Um, Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for bearing with me. I know I probably overreacted but you kept trying, so, just, thank you."

"Anytime, Felicity." He gave her a genuine smile, and brushed her hair away from her face. Correction. She liked that face best of all.

 **Author's Note: 3-2-1: AWWWW!**


	4. Shopping

**Author's Note: Big thanks to Ismybella, who gave me this idea. PLEASE let me know if you have any ideas of your own!**

 **I was given this prompt:**

 **"** **I was thinking maybe where Oliver tries to take a day off (because Oliver is going stir crazy because there hasn't been a crime in weeks) and goes shopping with felicity at the mall, but then they run into a child who is lost and Oliver goes into full mission mode and the whole thing is felicity trying to stop Oliver from being all parkour master ninja mode while trying to find the child's parents."**

 **I hope I did a good job.**

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

"Oliver, you've been at that thing for nearly an hour in a half. Take a break." Felicity moaned, spinning her chair lightly from side to side, her head rolled back, watching Oliver do the salmon ladder.

"Well-" He grunted, hoisting himself up to another notch. "There haven't been any fights around Star City for days. I need to keep myself in shape."

"Uh huh." Felicity muttered. "Because you are the most out of shape person I have ever met."

"With how much take-out we've been getting, yes, I will be." Oliver responded, hopping down from the ladder. He leaned over her and kissed her.

"Ew, you're all sweaty." Felicity wrinkled her nose shoving him off of her. "Go take a shower."

He chuckled low in his throat and she shivered involuntarily. Before she lost her control entirely, he had strode off towards the showers. She sighed. It was true that they hadn't had much crime lately. While Felicity was relieved, she could tell Oliver was going stir crazy, especially because he didn't have any more excuses for board meetings. She smirked, a hint of an idea starting to form in her head.

"No."

"Hear me out."

"No way." (A:N: Sorry, I don't own Hamilton either) Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "I'm not going shopping with you!"

"Come _on_ Oliver!" She moaned dramatically. "You're driving yourself nuts holing up in here every day. Lets go DO something!"

"Fine, but not shopping!"

She gritted her teeth. She hadn't wanted to take it this far but he had forced her hand. "I haven't even told you what we would be shopping for." She waited for him to take her bait and ask. He didn't. "I need a new dress, Oliver. A _nice_ dress. One that I can wear on our _dates_."

She could see his resolve weakening. He could never resists seeing her in dresses. "I... Oh, _fine_." He grumbled.

She rewarded him with a kiss.

"Why did you have to pick the mall, Felicity?" Oliver groaned.

She beamed at him. "You need to work on your social skills. And you need to get out more. This is getting you out more."

He rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched. As they got to the dress shop, Oliver heard the faint sound of crying. He stopped. "Felicity, you hear that?"

She glanced up. "What?"

He took that as a no, and glanced around the open room of the mall. Then his eyes landed on a small, curled up form next to a pretzel shop. He grabbed his girlfriends hand and dragged her over.

"Oliver what- Oh." Felicity saw the little kid and frowned. "Hey honey. What's wrong?"

The child looked up, startled. She was about 4 or 5, with blotchy, red eyes and white blond hair. She sniffled. "I dunno where my mommy is."

Oliver glanced around at the crowded mall. He crouched down in front of her. "What's your name? I'm Oliver and this is Felicity."

"I'm Coraline." The girl murmured.

Oliver smiled at her. "Hi Coraline. Can you tell what your mommy looks like?"

"She's pretty." Coraline said unhelpfully, starting to cry again. "I want my mommy!"

Felicity sent the pitiful figure an "aww" look, and hugged her. "Well, it's a good thing we found you, because Oliver is really, really good at finding people." She glanced up at him, and found him glancing around the mall. He stood as straight and upright as a wall mirror, eyes flitting around the mall, searching for a young woman, presumably one searching frantically. Then he dove into the crowd.

Felicity leapt up. "Oliver!" She yelled at his disappearing back. Then she held out her hand to Coraline. "Come on. We'd better go after him." Coraline wiped her eyes and took Felicity's hand, stumbling after her.

When they finally found him, Oliver was standing stock still again, in full Arrow mode. Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oliver, we just need to-" Before she could finish her sentence, he had dove into the crowd again. "ask one of the staff to call the mom." She finished with a sigh. Then she picked up Coraline and once again ran after him.

The next 15 minutes went pretty much the same. They would find Oliver, try to talk sense into him, and he would rush off again. By the time they reached the other side of the mall Felicity had had enough. Her arms were aching from holding Coraline and she was thin on patience. "Oliver!" She yelled at him.

He glanced at her. "Hang on Felicity."

She set Coraline on the ground and latched on to his arm, preventing him from moving anymore. "Let's just as a staff member to-"

"MOMMY!" Coraline shrieked. She threw herself into the arms of a frazzled looking woman, who hugged her tightly.

Coraline's mom looked over to Felicity and Oliver. "Thank you so much." She said, gratefully giving Felicity a smile. "I had no idea where she had gone."

Once more "thank yous" and "It was no problems" had been exchanged, Coraline and her mother left.

"See, Felicity?" Oliver crowed, looking exceedingly self-satisfied. "I knew I could find her."

Felicity only groaned.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed. I certainly had fun writing it. Again; prompts... give 'em here...**


	5. Redemption

**Author's Note: So, I felt the need to write this with everything that happened in the series midseason finally. With all the drama, and his whole weird thing with** ** _Susan_** **, I just... it's therapeutic for me**.

Watching him standing there with tears on his face pushed her over the edge. He boyfriend was _dead_ , Oliver had _killed him_ , and he looked like he was taking harder then she was. It sounded awful and heartless, even in her own head, but it was true. She was crying, but he was sobbing, and he looked so pitiful in his collard shirt that she just had to-

Just had to: What? Kiss him? Tell him it would be ok? She couldn't _do_ that. She needed time to give Billy's memory the honor it needed. Not only that, but Felicity had told him that she needed space. She had gotten her space.

Too much space, really. Space like a chasm, with no more kisses, or hugs, or snuck in touches to her back and arm. He had stopped doing that, and he wasn't to blame, because she had pretty much _told_ him to.

And now she wasn't sure why. She needed time away; to think; to figure out who she was and what she was doing. She had gotten her time, gotten her space, but she was done with that now.

So she stepped right into his space and hugged him, just like she had _so_ many times before. He buried his wet face in her neck before she could pull away, but she wasn't going to pull away. She was going to hold him for ever. Hold _on_ to him forever.

And that was step 1 towards redemption.

* * *

Step 2 came later, when she was done grieving. She still hadn't figured out what had happened with Susan, but one night he dropped by her apartment with some story about how whenever he thought he could trust someone, they turned around and stabbed him in the back.

She looked at him with concern. "Susan." He muttered. "She was using me. Now she's written this scathing article about how I forced her into a relationship."

It stung, but only a little, and mostly because Susan had betrayed his trust, which _no one_ , not even her, was aloud to do. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could think to say before she had kissed him.

It didn't last long, not nearly long enough, before he had pulled away, and was talking nearly as fast as she did. He was making stupid excuses, asking her if she was ready, asking her if this was ok, if _she_ was ok, if-

She kissed him again, just to shut him up. And they mended. It took awhile, it was slow and painful, like a bruise that just won't leave.

But all bruises fade eventually, and so did the ones on their hearts. They didn't take it too fast, but they didn't take it too slow either, because they had both had enough of slow burns to last a lifetime.

And the happiness she felt now, whenever he looked at her, made her so, so glad she had given him a chance at redemption.

 **Author's Note: So, not one of my best, but it felt good to write it :)**


End file.
